The Only Exception
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it doesn't exist...that is..until she met him.


You Are The Only Exception

Disclaimer: My therapist told me to keep saying it's just a show, but I just don't get it. The show would be so much nicer with me directing it.

**Aw, heard this first time on the radio and thought to myself, "What a wonderful E/O songfic oppurtunity!" Plus, I fell in love with the song. It's called The Only Exception by Paramore.**

At age 13, Olivia Benson's family was not perfect. Her "father" wasn't exactly her birth father. Her mother had been raped and a man had taken them into his home.

He was a police officer. He was kind, sweet, and caring. Just like the father Olivia always wanted. But something went wrong one day.

She had woken up from a wonderful sleep. She looked out the window and saw him outside on his knees. She jogged outside and kneeled down next to him. "Don, what's wrong?" Tears stained his face as he looked up. "Your mother left. She took off..." Olivia broke and she hugged Don Cragen, her only family left.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

__ She remembered once before Don had come into her life that her mother swore that she would never forget what her mother told her. Love was not real. And she promised herself she would always stand by that. That was...until she met him.

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

Blue cerulean eyes. Soft, kind smile. Fuzzy dark brown buzzcut. And strong build. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen before. Elliot Stabler was gorgeous...and she had fallen for him. HARD. Now her promise or not, he was an exception.__

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Now, Olivia had the misfortune to never find one man that she ever once loved more than Elliot. But they were partners...and he was married. And they were best friends. And he loved her. Just not like that. __

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

She managed to keep herself distant from this man, for if she let him into her bubble, she would never let him back out. But the only one who could love him now.__

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

2:00 in the morning. A sharp knock rapped against Olivia's apartment door. "Who the hell could-" She opened the door to find none other than Elliot. "El what are-" It was then she noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Kathy left me. She took the kids, Liv." Before she could say anything or even comfort him, he moved in and kissed her. __

Because none of it was ever worth the risk  


And she kissed him back.

_Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
_

At age 36, Olivia Benson woke up in a cold Manhatten morning, but unlike other nights, she was not cold. No, she was warm and toasty. That might have been because she was snuggled next to a wall of hard muscle. She looked up to be met with cerulean eyes.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
_

"Is this...a dream?" she sighed dreamily. He softly kissed her. "I know...I meant what I said last night." She hummed and snuggled closer into his embrace. "I really do love you. This is real. And I'm not going away." Olivia sighed. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

_Ohh-_

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

"Just remember El," she whispered as he covered her body with his and entered her again. "I may not have thought love was real...but I'm on my way to believing."__

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

**Well, what do you think? Again, I fell in love with this song because it matches me perfectly! And you know what my theme song is now? I'm actually choosing from Bulletproof and this but...well...ya know. I suck at making decisions sometimes. Hehe. Review please. I got my first flame yesterday! *jumps in the air***

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


End file.
